This time
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: "S-Shogo. What are you doing?" "It's about time you loosened up." When Jyunichi wants meditation, he gets a drunk Shogo who gives him something he's been secretly wishing for. But can he take it now that he can actually have it?


**I've been working on this for two years now. I am so happy it's finally done. I've only seen _one_ fic for this pairing and it's not even on this site. I decided it would be awesome to have another one made and posted for all to see :) I'm sorry if I made Jyunichi OOC. Enjoy your read**

* * *

How did this happen?

This was the question that was running through Jyunichi's mind.

How did this happen?

He always followed Shogo around to make sure he was safe, so the fact that he was in Shogo's room was normal. What was really off was that he was on top of Shogo on his bed. Their lips were pressed together in a kiss.

* * *

It was late at night. The one night Jyunichi wasn't by Shogo's side. He decided to do some meditation outside. It was perfect. The breeze felt wonderful on his skin, the light from the moon lit the area beautifully, the sweet fragrance from some near by flowers lingered in the air and there wasn't anyone there to bother. Nothing could ruin this peaceful moment... And then Shogo showed up.

"Yo Jyunichi. What the hell are you doing?"

Was it him or was Shogo's words slurred?

"Meditation."

Though he didn't show it, he was always a little nervous around the Akuji. He wasn't afraid of him. What was there to be afraid of? It's just that he secretly had feelings for the younger man. He wanted to act on his feelings, but he knew that Shogo was straighter than a line. He was also afraid of how Kazuo Akuji would react to his feelings toward his son.

"Meditation? Can't you be a normal guy for once and go get laid?"

"I'd prefer to stay away from intimate relations."

"Whatever you say. Personally I would love some tits shoved in my face here and there.

Jyunichi turned and saw that there was a large bottle of sake in Shogo's hand. Shogo took a swig of it before eyeing Jyunichi. Eventually Shogo's eyes met with his, making his heart beat from staring into those beautiful brown eyes. Jyunichi turned away and continued his meditation, trying his hardest not to stare back into those eyes. Those intense eyes. He thought that if he ignored Shogo, then he would finally be left in piece. But he was wrong. Oh so wrong. He gave a silent gasp at the feeling of somebody's lips on his neck. He did his best to hide the blush from appearing on his face when he found out it was Shogo's lips. He swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"S-Shogo. What are you doing?"

"It's about time you loosened up."

"What do you mean by-"

He stopped speaking when he heard the zipper to his vest being pulled down. He shivered when he felt fingertips caress his abs.

"S-Shogo."

The young Akuji hushed him and started sucking on Jyunichi's neck. He opened up his bodyguards vest to get more access to his well built chest. Little did Jyunichi know that this was something that Shogo wanted to do for the longest time. He was just afraid of what his father would think. The Sake he drank was merely liquid courage. Shogo stopped sucking on Jyunichi's and smirked, satisfied with the mark he left behind. He licked the shell of Jyunichi's ear. He was honestly surprised the taller man didn't put up any kind of resistance. Shogo slid his hand down to Jyunichi's jeans and unbuckled his belt.

"S-Shogo. Stop."

Shogo lightly pushed Jyunichi to lay on his back. He gave a seductive smile.

"Jyunichi" Shogo purred. He straddled Jyunichi's hips and finished removing the belt. He started massaging the bulge in his lieutenants pants. "I don't think you want me to stop."

He lent down, aiming to give his right hand man a kiss but was denied. Jyunichi turned his head so that Shogo could only kiss his cheek, if not the corner of his mouth.

"Shogo, we can't do this-"

"If you didn't want this, why didn't you stop me before?"

"Why aren't you letting me finish?"

Shogo cocked and eyebrow. Jyunichi gave a an uncharacteristically perverted grin and sat up, nibbling on his ear.

"We can't do this out here. We don't people walking by and catching us."

Shogo smirked. He was surprised his lieutenant wanted to go through with this, but who was he to complain. He waited for Jyunichi to fix himself up before he lead him to his bedroom.

* * *

Now he remembered how this happened. His leather vest had already been removed and forgotten on the floor, along with Shogo's jacket. He was so focused on wondering if this was a dream or reality. So focused that he didn't notice Shogo's hand slip into his Jeans or his tongue slip into his mouth. Jyunichi was brought back to reality when Shogo's tongue slid around his. The taste of alcohol was strong. He put his hand on the younger mans wrist as he felt his hand rub along his length. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Shogo.

"What's wrong?" Shogo asked.

Jyunichi sighed. Shogo was drunk and he knew it. He wanted this oh so badly but... He didn't wanna take advantage of him. It would be wrong. But it could feel right in the meantime. He shook his head.

"No." He mumbled.

He got off of Shogo and grabbed his vest.

"No?" Shogo asked.

He sat up looking confused. Jyunichi looked over his shoulder.

"No. I can't do this with you."

"Why not? You made it obvious you want it as much as I do."

"I know."

He started to make his way to the exit until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"You know? And you're gonna leave me here unsatisfied."

Jyunichi only nodded.

"You know I take what I want Jyunichi."

He cupped Jyunichi's erection through his jeans.

"And what I want is you."

Jyunichi freed himself from Shogo's hold.

"Next time."

Jyunichi left Shogo's room and walked down the hall.

"Jyunichi!" Shogo called.

He turned to look at the leader. There was silence between the two before Shogo spoke again.

"...There won't be a next time." And then slammed his bedroom door, the bang echoing in the hallway.

Shogo wasn't in the right state of mind and Jyunichi knew this, but hearing him say that made him feel a pang of disappointment. Did he blow the only chance he had at bedding Shogo? At confessing his feelings? He continued walking as he thought.

"Maybe not. Perhaps there _will_ be a next time. Hopefully when he isn't intoxicated."

He started mentally preparing himself for his next intimate encounter with Shogo. He thought about the ups and downs. The rewards and punishments. He shrugged off the bad thoughts. Maybe a little 'persuasion' will earn him a second chance. Yes. Maybe he needed to make the first move. Then another question ran through his mind. There's a time and place for everything.

So when will next time be?

* * *

**Yet another one of my favorite pairings :) If I get enough reviews on this I'll make a sequel, assuming you all liked this enough. See you all later**


End file.
